Goodbye
by Genius Flyboy
Summary: Oneshot: A letter from Jimmy to Cindy after he moves to Seattle. It's been done before, but I think this one's good. Please Read and Review.I'll do a sequal, Cindy to Jimmy if you like it.


This is a not quite angsty, but rather bittersweet letter from Jimmy to Cindy, if you guys like it, I'll do a second chapter, a letter from Cindy back to Jimmy. I wrote this thinking about how Nick's probably gonna slash the original JN. Maybe a spinoff though…Oh and the story is T for brief profanity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

**Goodbye**

Normally, letters begin with a formal introduction, in this case I'm sure Dear Cynthia would be correct, but neither of us are that kind of people…

Dear Cindy,

Damn it this is hard. For a genius, I can be pretty dumb. I can figure out how to cheat the laws of physics but I can't figure out what's supposed to be the easiest think of all. By the time you receive this letter we will be separated by hundreds of miles, I'll be in goddamn Seattle. Wow, right now my mind is blank, the only thing I feel is my pain…Sleepless in Seattle, that movie we watched at Libby's house a few weeks ago is what comes to mind, and I know the title will befit my existence for a long time. The fact of the matter is, I blew it. I was a real bastard. I had plenty of time, more than enough time, to tell you how I feel. I think now that if I had told you before, I wouldn't feel that my life is empty. I love you Cindy Vortex. I only wish I could say that to you in person, but I can't, in the end I still can't, damnit, because I know if I do it'll make the pain worse, I know that if I do I won't be able to live. Maybe if I had told you before now we could have had more time. Deep down, no matter what I said, I have always loved you. It started back when I first moved here, but I was too young to realize it. But it was buried, I think that the first time my love resurfaced was on Yolkus, I was sitting in that cell, and I didn't know what to think, I was hopeless, and a wreck, but then you came over. Just the fact that you believed in me gave me more confidence, joy and hope than I had ever felt before, more than I can express. But once again we, or at least I, tried to hide it. We fought, we argued, we denied everything. But the times I remember as the happiest in my life, you were always there, in fact, those times were all you. Our trip to Mars, you almost broke my heart, but I finally told you how I felt. On that island, our island, that island was just about the best place I could think to be, and it remains so. I remember you urging me to stay there, we could've stayed there, happy and together forever. I regret not taking you up on that. We could still be there, but I wanted to my love for you to be something the whole world could see, I wanted to scream it from the rooftops, no, I wanted to scream it from the highest place I could reach so everyone knew. And then when Timmy entered our dimension, my heart almost shattered, whenever you two flirted it felt like a stab wound, I didn't have much to live for in those moments, and when you flirted with Eustace, or Nick, the only thing that kept me alive was memories of that island. All the times we almost kissed, almost, I hate that word, it represents all that never was, that one word sums up all my pain, all my tears. Yes tears, I cried over you, more than I've cried over anyone else. Whenever we had to save the world…I think that in those moments, I wasn't trying to save the world really, I was trying to save you. When Meldar threatened us, I fought him to protect you. It seems foolish, but not to me. I would have died a thousand times over to save you. When the ninjas and Yoo-Yee kidnapped Libby I thought if he had kidnapped you and I had to fight to save you, and I knew I would fight him a million times, I would let him batter me for days just to save you. When Eustace betrayed me, I felt as if it was me he had hurt, and in fact I would have rather it been me. The reason I am telling you this now is so that you can know all the things I never told you. I would love to promise that we will be together again, but I know that it can't be. I can't ask you not to see anyone, just for someone who never told you in person he loved you and who is hundreds of miles away. I know I will never get over you, I just hope you will get over me. I know that in my heart, I will always regret how I never got to embrace you, feel your warm lips on mine, brush tears from your eyes or just hold your hand. My heart will always be heavy when I think of how we were never a couple, never went out for real and I never took you to the prom. My heart will always bear the scars of the pain I felt for you when people betrayed you, but I think they will always be there to remind me of how much I love you. I might see you again someday, I can only hope that you will be happy, that you will have moved on, because I know I never will. I love you, and I cherish every moment we were together, when we fought, on adventures, even sitting next to you in class, when we almost kissed, whether we admitted it or not, we had something truly special, and I only hope that you realize how special it was. I pretended to like Betty, but she couldn't hold a candle to you. We were rivals, enemies, friends, flirts, fugitives and lovers together, and I think that's what made what he have beautiful. I love you. You are an amazing person, you're smart, you're beautiful, you're kind and don't ever forget that. Maybe you still have the pearl I gave you, I told you I opened a hundred and eighty, in reality it was somewhere around three hundred and fifty, but it was worth it and I would've opened a thousand more, I would do anything for you…I love you. Goodbye my enemy. Goodbye my rival. Goodbye my friend. Goodby my love.

Forever Yours,

Jimmy Neutron

A.K.A King Cranium, Dweebtron, Nerdtron, and the boy who will always love Cindy Vortex.

A/N: Please Review! I really want to know what you thought!


End file.
